


До рассвета

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Это плохой день для безвременной смерти.





	До рассвета

**Author's Note:**

> Домыслы автора, спойлеры к 8х03 (ну вдруг кто еще не видел), смерть персонажа.

Неласковый северный рассвет приходит медленно — солнце не спешит подниматься на небосклон и смотреть на бесчисленные мертвые тела, усеявшие белое поле. Серые облака нависают над головой рваным тряпьем, и в прорехи сыплется мелкий колючий снег. Это плохой день для безвременной смерти — но для того, чтоб уйти в свой срок, и такой, пожалуй, сгодится.

К тому же бог не выбирает дней для объявления своей воли. 

Этим утром ей отчего-то холодно — не потому ли, что неразумное смертное тело истратило, истощило до предела все дары огненного бога? Дрожать на северном ветру ей непривычно и немного страшно, она ежится и уже было тянется обхватить себя за плечи, но удерживается в последний миг. Она выпрямляется, закрывает глаза — и негнущимися пальцами размыкает застежку ожерелья. Она не смотрит, но знает, что рубин потемнел, запекся кровью, и золото поблекло — ибо всему приходит свой срок. Ее силы выпиты, и силы ожерелья вместе с ними ушли в пламя клинков, в занявшийся безжалостным огнем замковый ров. Больше нет. 

Она не хочет знать, что произойдет с ожерельем, тусклой змейкой выскользнувшим из ее пальцев. Рассыплется ли оно пеплом давно отгоревших костров, обратится ли блестящим песком и уйдет в здешнюю землю, чтоб через века стать золотой жилой — ей нет до этого дела. 

Она открывает глаза — и она делает первый шаг.

Нет, не так — первый шаг делает маленькая девочка с медной косичкой. На ее щеках пламенеют знаки Красного Храма — язычки божественного огня, и такой же застыл в вечном танце на ее бледном лбу, скрытый вышитой повязкой. Ей обещают — если бог изберет ее, то знаки исчезнут для смертных взглядов. Пламя Р’Глора стирает все.

Второй шаг принадлежит девушке, раскидывающей руки-крылья перед ее первым жертвенным костром, зажженным во имя Владыки Света. Ее темные глаза полны красного огня — вокруг шепчутся, что это особый знак, и в этом шелесте чужих слов юная жрица слышит и зависть, и восхищение, и страх. Она улыбается. Ей нравится.

Молодая женщина, окруженная танцующими черными тенями, медлит перед третьим шагом, будто опасается чего-то — но все же решается. Под ее ногами — красный мрамор храмовых плит, за ее спиной — угасающий костер, впереди ее ждут те, кто хочет склониться перед избранницей бога. В ее груди стучит огненное сердце — точно такое же выткано на знаменах, что плещутся на ветру перед Храмом. 

Четвертый шаг — неловкий, неверный, шаткий. У старухи с белыми волосами болят ноги, у старухи с красными глазами высохли руки, и невидимая смертным глазам тяжесть пригибает ее к земле. Но в узловатых пальцах горит, переливается на солнце золотое ожерелье с кровавым рубином, и как только старухе удается его застегнуть — круг замыкается. 

Женщина со множеством имен, избранница огненного бога, красная и страшная, идет по полю среди мертвецов — тех, кто умер этой ночью, и тех, кто умер давным-давно, — но видит вокруг лишь тени. Зато каждую из теней она помнит в лицо и по имени — и улыбается им, как давним знакомым. Она рада, что все они пришли проводить ее: и бесчисленные призраки Красного Храма, соткавшиеся из развеянного по ветру пепла, и прежняя избранница бога, все стискивающая мертвые пальцы на тени рубинового ожерелья, и пытавшийся ее отравить старик, и юный брат ложного Азора Ахая, и маленькая девочка, прикрывающая щеку черной ладошкой, и худая женщина с веревкой на шее, и многие, и многие. Она проходит через их молчаливый строй — и наконец-то где-то за ее спиной _женщина, истратившая все божественные дары, кладет на снег тусклое ожерелье с померкшим камнем._

У той, которая делает последний шаг, подкашиваются ноги, а перед глазами плывет белесая пелена.

— Не сегодня, — зачем-то выговаривает она и улыбается высохшими губами. Но чей-то далекий гулкий голос, так похожий на шум огня, отзывается: «Нет, сегодня».

И на выстуженную северную землю падает только прах.


End file.
